lotl_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
The United States of America
The United States of America, or the U.S.A. for short, is a nation in North America that was founded on July 4, 1776, after they seceded from Great Britain during the American Revolutionary War. History Colonial America America before the Revolution. The Revolutionary War The fight for independence. The Barbary Wars The Civil War The Border War (1910-1919) World War I World War II Leaders President of the United States of America # George Washington (1789-1797) # John Adams (1797-1801) # Thomas Jefferson (1801-1809) # James Madison (1809-1817) # James Monroe (1817-1825) # John Quincy Adams (1825-1829) # Andrew Jackson (1829-1837) # Martin Van Buren (1837-1841) # William Henry Harrison (1841) # John Tyler (1841-1845) # James Knox Polk (1845-1849) # Zachary Taylor (1849-1850) # Millard Fillmore (1850-1853) # Franklin Pierce (1853-1857) # James Buchanan (1857-1861) # Abraham Lincoln (1861-1865) # Andrew Johnson (1865-1869) # Ulysses S. Grant (1869-1877) # Rutherford B. Hayes (1877-1881) # James A. Garfield (1881) # Chester A. Arthur (1881-1885) # Grover Cleveland (1885-1889) # Benjamin Harrison (1889-1893) # Grover Cleveland (1893-1897) # William McKinley (1897-1901) # Theodore Roosevelt (1901-1909) # William Howard Taft (1909-1913) # Woodrow Wilson (1913-1921) # Warren G. Harding (1921-1923) # Calvin Coolidge (1923-1929) # Herbert Hoover (1929-1933) # Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1933-1945) # Harry S. Truman (1945-1953) # Dwight D. Eisenhower (1953-1961) # John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1961-1963) # Lyndon B. Johnson (1963-1969) # Richard Nixon (1969-1974) # Gerald Ford (1974-1977) # Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) # Ronald Reagan (1981-1989) # George H.W. Bush (1989-1993) # Bill Clinton (1993-2001) # George W. Bush (2001-2009) # Barack Obama (2009-2017) # Donald Trump (2017-Today) Federal Subdivisions States # Delaware (December 7, 1787) # Pennsylvania (December 12, 1787) # New Jersey (December 18, 1787) # Georgia (January 2, 1788) # Connecticut (January 9, 1788) # Massachusetts (February 6, 1788) # Maryland (April 28, 1788) # South Carolina (May 23, 1788) # New Hampshire (June 25, 1788) # Virginia (June 25, 1788) # New York (July 26, 1788) # North Carolina (November 21, 1789) # Rhode Island (May 29, 1790) # Vermont (March 4, 1791) # Kentucky (June 1, 1792) # Tennessee (June 1, 1796) # Ohio (March 1, 1803) # Louisiana (April 30, 1812) # Indiana (December 11, 1816) # Mississippi (December 10, 1817) # Illinois (December 3, 1818) # Alabama (December 14, 1819) # Maine (March 15, 1820) # Missouri (August 10, 1821) # Arkansas (June 15, 1836) # Michigan (January 26, 1837) # Florida (March 3, 1845) # Texas (December 29, 1845) # Iowa (December 28, 1846) # Wisconsin (May 29, 1848) # California (September 9, 1850) # Minnesota (May 11, 1858) # Oregon (February 14, 1859) # Kansas (January 29, 1861) # West Virginia (June 20, 1863) # Nevada (October 31, 1864) # Nebraska (March 1, 1867) # Colorado (August 1, 1876) # North Dakota (November 2, 1889) # South Dakota (November 2, 1889) # Montana (November 8, 1889) # Washington (November 11, 1889) # Idaho (July 3, 1890) # Wyoming (July 10, 1890) # Utah (January 4, 1896) # Oklahoma (November 16, 1907) # New Mexico (January 6, 1912) # Arizona (February 14, 1912) # Alaska (January 3, 1959) # Hawai'i (August 21, 1959) Category:USA Category:North America Category:Nations __FORCETOC__